The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP040’. ‘SAKIMP040’ originated from a hybridization between the proprietary female Impatiens line ‘NF-572A2’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Impatiens line ‘NH-209-4H-3H’ (unpatented) in Misato, Japan.
In April 2011, the parental lines were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open-field trial. The criteria for plant selection included spreading growth habit, vigorous rooting, and bright flower color. At the completion of the trial, a single plant selection designated ‘M2013-404’ was selected based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. From June to August 2013, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were shipped to Salinas, Calif. where the plants were regenerated and re-evaluated for stability of traits. ‘M2013-404’ was subsequently named ‘SAKIMP040’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative shoot-tip cuttings in Salinas, Calif.